relativersefandomcom-20200215-history
Melodic!Sans
Melodic!Sans is a Sans who lives in Dualistale and/or Out-Of-Code, depending on the circumstances. He was created by Tempus Darkus (a.k.a. Darkore by other creators' representations) whilst rebooting Dualistale (then known as DT!Dualtale). He acts mostly as a judge, trying to keep the balance of amount of AUs. Personality Melodic!Sans is energetic and fearless most of the time, as well as friendly and helpful, similar to Swap!Sans, but he could become dangerous if his world or creator was in danger. He loves puns, as most Sanses do, but he doesn't like being lazy as much as other Sanses. He enjoys checking out melodies from other universes and he really loves when he finds an outstanding tune. Backstory He was originally a Dualist!Sans from an unstable timeline, which led Tempus Darkus, his creator, to try to save the characters from it, however, he arrived too late and he could only save Sans, as he was the closest one to the randomly generated portal Tempus could create. However, as both Tempus and Sans knew that Sans would still be sad about losing his brother and friends, they both decided to wipe his memory and give him a new purpose, as one of the many judges around the Undertale Multiverse. Appearance Original Appearance Melodic!Sans wore a gray shirt with a music sheet design with different notes across, looping around it. He also wore a deep blue bandana with a yellow star around his neck, knotted in the shape of a bow. He wore teal shorts with a single black vertical stripe and brown sneakers. He also wore a headset with an antenna on the left side and buttons on the right side. He's slightly taller than UT!Sans. Post-Reboot Appearance Melodic!Sans wears a similar shirt to his Pre-Reboot counterpart, albeit white instead of gray and with blue accents. He still wears the same bandana his Pre-Reboot design had. He also wears black fingerless gloves. His headset no longer has an antenna or buttons, but it has outer speakers he can activate at will. He's still slightly taller than UT!Sans. Abilities and Weaknesses Abilities *His headset provides him with a set of several distinct abilities, albeit not the most powerful. **He can synchronize his headset to listen to any universe's frequency. **It renders him invulnerable to sound-based attacks. *He also has several abilities, mostly involving music or sound. **He can shoot strings from his fingers (similar to Error!Sans) which resemble a music sheet, although he can only use them for support and not directly attacking like Error!Sans does. **He can summon whatever musical instrument he desires and, combined with his magic, amplify and direct destructive sound waves. **He's capable of using yellow, blue, aqua and purple magic, but only two at a time. Weaknesses *TBA Relationships Tempus Darkus Tempus is Melodic's creator, savior and mentor, he saved Melodic from the unstable Dualistale timeline he belonged to, taught Melodic how to properly judge whether a universe should be preserved or ignored, and let him cruise the Out-Of-Code areas. Ink!Sans Ink and Melodic have met each other whilst wandering the multiverse. They became good friends as they realized they had several ideals in common, and that their personalities somewhat complemented each other's. However, as they're both careless about love in one way or another, they haven't gotten any further than friends, and shouldn't go any further please don't ship them together. Seriously, if you do I will be disappointed. Error!Sans TBA Trivia *Melodic!Sans was originally very similar to Ink!Sans, except he would help AU creators with themes for their creations, however this was scrapped as it wasn't original and Darkore wanted a different concept. **Despite this, Melodic!Sans still has a heavy inspiration from Ink!Sans. **Melodic!Sans's counterpart was originally going to be NULL!Sans, but when Melodic was remade, NULL_tale became a separate universe. *Many of Melodic!Sans's features were heavily inspired by (or are very similar to) other Sanses. **The upside-down heart in Melodic's left eye is in fact his SOUL, similarly to Fresh!Sans's SOUL **His right eye changes shape depending on how he feels, and it almost exclusively changes to musical shapes, a trait inspired by Ink!Sans and/or Paperjam. **He wears a bandana around his neck, similar to Swap!Sans. **He can shoot strings from his fingers, like Error!Sans, albeit only five at a time. **He wears a headset at all times, similar to DJ!Sans or Undertone!Sans. *Melodic!Sans speaks in Comic Sans MS most of the time, but he also uses DotumChe when he's being serious. *Melodic!Sans's soundbite is a higher-pitched version of Sans's regular soundbite, which for some reason can be found in the Undertale sound files, which was then altered to be slightly lower pitched. *Melodic!Sans's alignment is chaotic neutral, as he must act as a judge, but even if he didn't have to, he'd still be neutral on most situations. Category:Melodictale Characters Category:Characters